Why My Brother's Friend?
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Isabella Swan's brother is a comedian. What happens when she meets his best friend at one of his gigs?  all human
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I hated being with my father. I never told anyone why, everyone just knew I didn't like being there. Until my brother, Emmett, figured it out.

Emmett had come home for a visit. He's a comedian and he tours a lot.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled as he walked in.

"Emmett!" I said, jumping into his arms.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good," I said, "I'm going to college."

"Awesome!" he said.

"How's the comedy business?" I asked.

"Great like always," he said. I laughed.

"Isabella!" Charlie yelled.

I jumped, "Yeah," I said.

"Where's my-" Then he saw Emmett, "Hey, Son!" he said.

"Hey, Dad," he said. I saw Emmett glance at me. I could tell he knew something was up.

…..

Later that night Emmett and me were laughing and talking in my room. I had laid down on the bed and my hair fell to the side.

Emmett stopped laughing and I realized what he saw, the gash on my neck. "What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Did someone hit you?" he asked.

I was quiet for a minute, "No," I said, quietly.

He was quiet for a minute, "It was Charlie," he said, "Wasn't it?"

I just began to cry, "Yeah," I sobbed.

Emmett looked pissed, "Pack a bag," he said. Then he called the cops saying that his dad's been abusing his sister.

**EmPOV (Emmett POV)**

After the trial I took Bella with me. I was going to my next gig. "You're going to go with me for now on," I said.

"Thanks, Em," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later.**

**BPOV**

I walked back stage and waited for Emmett. He was in the middle of his gig right now. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned and saw a beautiful man. He had bronze hair and butterscotch eyes.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella," I said.

He didn't say anything for a minute, "Bella Swan?" he asked.

I was kind of that scared he knew my whole name. I mean, can you say stalker? "Yeah," I said, "Why?"

"I'm Emmett's friend," he said, "He talks about you all the time."

"So you're Edward Cullen," I said, "The one he thinks of as a brother."

He laughed, "That's me," he said. _Great _I thought, _Why does my brother have to be friends with a hot guy? I mean, really? Now I feel like I'm hitting on my own brother._

Emmett came back, "Oh so you guys meet!" he said, "Perfect!" Yeah… Perfect…

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Emmett had always talked about his little sister. She is like his life. She tours with him now. He said something happened in the family, I didn't push him to tell me, he would if he wanted to. The one thing I wish I knew about his sister was that she was beautiful.

When I saw her I thought I had died. She was beautiful, like an angel. I was actually mad she was Emmett's sister. It's like she's off limits now that she is.

"So, Bella," I said, "What do you do?" We were in the car back to the hotel and I want to break the silence.

"I do online college," she said, "And I follow around Emmett."

Emmett laughed, "I'm not going anywhere so you'll be following me for a long ass time." Bella laughed, she had such a pretty laugh.

"Is Alice coming over?" Emmett asked.

"Yup," I said, "With Rose and Jasper."

"Yes!" Emmett said.

"Who's Alice?" Bella asked.

"She's my sister," I said, "Rose and Jasper are our cousin's and your brother has a crush on Rose."

Bella laughed. "You'll like them," Emmett said, "They're nice."

"I believe you," she said.

Then Emmett turned around in his seat to look at Bella, "Can you work that girl shit that you girl's do and get her to go out with me?" he asked.

Bella laughed, "Girl shit?" she said.

"Yeah!" he said.

"I'll see what I can do," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. "Whoa!" Emmett said, "Their here!"

I laughed and looked at Edward, "I'm sorry if he always acts like this," I said.

He laughed, "He wouldn't be Emmett if he didn't," he said.

"True," I said. Then Emmett walked in with a short girl with pixie like hair and a taller girl with blonde hair and tall guy with brown hair.

"Bella, this is Alice, Rose, and Jasper," Emmett said, "Guys, this is my sister Bella."

They all hugged me, "It's so nice to meet you," Alice said.

"Yeah, Emmett talks about you all the time," Rose said.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you guys too," I said.

We all started watching TV and talking, "So you like traveling with Emmett, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said, "It's pretty fun."

"Yeah," Emmett said, "We haven't got to hang out like this in a really long time."

"I know right," I said. Emmett laughed.

"What did you use to do?" Alice asked.

"I use to go to a college in Forks," I said, "I do online college now."

"Oh," Alice said.

"Why did you decide to come with Emmett?" Rose asked.

I got quiet and Emmett just looked at me. "Hey!" Emmett said, "Why don't you girls bound or something? You know shop or something. First I need to talk to Bella." He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Thanks for looking after me."

He hugged me, "You're my sister that's what I do," he said. Then he pulled away and handed me his credit card, "Here. Get what ever you want."

"I'm not spending your money," I said.

"Yes you are," he said, "Now go."

I laughed, "Okay," I said.

….

Later on we were at the mall. "So, Bella," Rose said, "Does Emmett ever talk about me?"

I smiled, "You like him?" I asked.

She blushed, "Yeah," she said.

"He talks about you," I said, "Actually he said that I should get you something with his credit card."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "He said you should pick it out. He wasn't sure of what you'd like."

"That's so sweet!" she said. It was a lie, but hey he said to hook him up.

…

Later on we got back and Rose ran up to Emmett and hugged him, "That was so sweat of you to get me something," she said. He looked confused but just hugged her back.

"Your welcome," I mouthed.

He smiled, "Of course," he said.

"Damn your good," Edward whispered to me.

I smiled, "Get use to it," I said. He smiled and shook his head and then walked away.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

That night Alice decided to have a party. It went pretty well for the most part. Then Mike showed up. Apparently Alice asked him to come and hang out.

He seemed to like Bella, which I did not like. "Are you really going to let her talk to him?" I asked Emmett.

"She's an adult I can't stop her," he said. I groaned.

About an hour later Mike was wasted. I saw Bella say something and get up, but he grabbed her, "Let me go," Bella said.

"Don't be like that, Baby," he said.

"Hey," I said, "Mike, leave her alone."

"Go away, Edward," he said. Them Emmett came over and hit Mike. Bella ran off.

"Now get the hell out of my house," Emmett said. I went to go find Bella. I heard crying from in her room.

I knocked lightly on the door, "Bella," I said, "You okay?" She didn't answer me. I slowly opened the door, "Bella?"

She was sitting on the bed crying, "You okay, Bella?" I asked. She shook her head. I sat next to her and reached out to comfort her, but she pulled away. I'm not sure why, but it broke my heart that she did.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said softly. Then I reached out for her. This time she didn't pull away, she let me pull her into my lap.

"I'm sorry about Mike," I said, "Emmett took care of him." She didn't say anything, "What did he do that you wanted to leave?"

"He was drunk," she said softly, "I didn't like that. I don't like when people get drunk." I thought about it for a minute. Then I realized that Emmett normally would've been drinking, but he only had like two beers. That must've been why, because Bella didn't like it.

"I'm sorry," I said, "Mike wont hurt you."

"He was drunk though," she said, then she turned and looked at me, "You weren't drinking were you?"

"I had two beers," I said, "I'm not drunk. Even if I was I would never hurt you."

"When people are drunk they might not want to hurt you, but they do," she said.

"Did someone hurt you, Bella?" I asked. She nodded, "Who?" I asked.

"My dad," she said softly.

I froze, "Your dad?" I asked.

"That's why Emmett took me in," she said, "He came home to visit and he figured it out. Emmett had him arrested." She was sobbing again.

"Shh, it's okay," I said, "No one will hurt you."

A little while later she stated to fall asleep, "Don't leave," she said mumbled.

"I wont," I whispered and then she fell asleep.

About five minutes later Emmett came in, "She told you, didn't she?" he said. I nodded, "Edward," he said.

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You're my best friend," he said, "But if you hurt my sister, I will kill you."

I looked back at Bella sleeping in my arms, "Wouldn't dream of it," I whispered.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up with my head on something hard…but very comfortable…and smelt VERY good. I looked up and saw Edward's peaceful face sleeping. I smiled.

He's such a nice guy. He stayed with me all night. I mean, what guy would do that!

I think he felt my movement because he moved a little and opened his eyes slowly. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I said.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Thanks for staying with me last night."

He smiled, "Of course," he said.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Bells?" Emmett said.

"Come in, Em," I said.

The door slowly opened, "You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I took care of Mike," he said, "He wont mess with you anymore."

"Thanks," I said, hugging him.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Sadly Edward had to go home to get clothes. If only him and Emmett wore the same size. Then he wouldn't have to leave and that would make me happy.

I was sitting in my room doing some of my homework when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. I turned to see who was there and saw Alice walk in.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said, plopping down on my bed, "I have a question."

"Okay," I said.

"Do you like Edward?" she asked.

I froze for a minute, "What?" I asked.

"Do you like Edward?" she asked.

"Ummm," I said, "Why?"

"I think he likes you," Alice said.

"Really?" I asked, trying not to sound to excited.

"No," she said, I felt my heart drop, "I know he likes you."

I smiled, "Yeah, I do," I said.

Alice screamed, "Oh my god! This is amazing!" she said.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Before I left I talked to Emmett. "I like your sister," I said.

He looked at me and smiled, "I know," he said. Then he walked away.

**Sorry it's short, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

A couple days later I was sitting at Emmett's while he got ready for his show. Then Bella walked in the front door. She looked…. Wow. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a strapless top and flip-flops.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"He- Whoa! What happened to you?" Emmett said, "Did you just hang out with Alice?"

"Actually, Rose," she said.

Emmett stopped what he was doing, "Really?" he asked.

Bella chuckled, "Yes," she said.

"Did she talk about me?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said.

I laughed, "Damn," I said, "She just owned your ass." Bella smiled.

"Assholes," Emmett mumbled, as he headed to his room.

After that it got kind of quiet. It was an awkward silence, but at the same time it wasn't. I loved being with Bella, no matter how awkward the silence was.

"Edward?" Bella said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said.

"Um…I know you always go with Emmett to his gigs, but I was wondering if you stay here with me instead?" she said. I couldn't help but feel happy, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I don't really want to stay home alone."

"I'd love to stay with you, Bella," I said, "Maybe we can go do something? Just us."

"Like a date…?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yeah," I said.

"Okay," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I climbed into the car. "So were are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Edward said with a smile.

I smiled, "Tell me," I said.

"Nope," he said.

"Fine," I said.

A couple minutes later we pulled up to a fair. I smiled, "The fair?" I asked.

He smiled back, "One day when Emmett and I were talking he said that you were going to a fair with your friends that night. He said that you loved the fair and that you guys use to go all the time. So, I thought it would be a perfect first date," he said.

"It is," I said. Edward and I walked around and went on rides. I was having more fun then I had had in a long time.

We walked past the basketball game and I saw a really cute bear. I looked away and saw that Edward was looking at me. He smiled, "Come on," he said.

"Edward," I said, "You don't need to do that."

"I want to," he said, taking my hand. I felt a shock when he touched my hand. He looked at me, "Sorry," he said.

We walked up to the game, "Let me get three balls," he said. The man gave him the balls and Edward got every one in.

"That's was amazing, Edward!" I said, hugging him.

He laughed, "I played in high school," he said. He looked at the guy, "Let me get the bear." The guy nodded and handed it over.

Edward turned to me, "Here you are," he said, handing me the bear.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," he said.

About a half hour later Edward and I were sitting on a bench eating. "So why don't you like going to Emmett's gigs?" Edward asked.

"Its not that I don't like going," I said, "I love what Emmett does. It's so him and I'm happy he as something he enjoys. It's just like…I don't like just sitting back stage the whole time. It can get boring."

"I understand," he said, "He really missed you, you know."

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "He would always talk about his sweet sister and how much he missed her."

I felt myself blush, "He always has been one to exaggerate," I said.

He reached out and brushed my hair back, "He's not exaggerating," he said, "If anything what he says is an understatement."

"That's not what my father use to say," I mumbled. After I said it I froze. I looked at Edward, "Sorry," I said.

He smiled sadly, "It's okay," he said, "I'm sorry your dad was an ass, but you don't need to worry about that anymore. Your brother wont let anything happen to you again, and neither will any of us. We're here for you."

"Thanks," I said.

….

Edward brought me home later that night. He walked me up to the door. "I had a lot of fun," I said.

He smiled, "Me too," he said. He stood in front of me and looked at me for a minute. Then he leaned down and kissed my head.

"Good night, Bella," he said.

"Good night," I said softly.

That night when I went to sleep I fell asleep with the teddy bear Edward won me in my arms.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up and smelt something good from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Emmett cooking, "What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Shut up," he said.

I laughed, "Rose is in your room ain't she?" I said. He glared at me and continued to cook. I laughed, "Need help?" I asked.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please," he said.

I laughed harder, "What did you do when I wasn't here?" I asked.

"Take out," he said simply. I just shook my head.

"So, how was your date?" he asked.

I blushed a little, "Good," I said, "He took my to the fair."

He smiled, "He has a good memory," he said.

I nodded, "You don't think it's weird do you?" I asked, "I mean your sister going on dates with your best friend."

"You're happy right?" he asked, I nodded, "And I already know you make him happy, and that's all that really matters to me."

I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks," I said.

"Anytime, little sis," he said.

I turned back to the stove and made him two plates of food, "Here," I said.

He smiled, "Thank you," he said.

"Yup," I said. After he walked away I made myself a plate. I sat down to eat, but then my phone went off.

I pulled it out and read the text, it was from Edward.

_I had a great time last night. Maybe we could do it again?_

I smiled as I read it.

_I'd like that :), I_ said.

…..

It had been a week since me and Edward's date. He came to the house every now and then and we talked. I really liked Edward and I loved when he came over. When he left at night I wished he didn't have to leave, but since we were actually a couple I couldn't make him stay.

"Have a good first day tomorrow," Edward said as he was leaving. Tomorrow was my first day at my new job at the Newton's sports store.

"Thanks," I said.

He leaned down and kissed my head, "Good night, Bella," he said.

"Good night," I said softly. I closed the door and smiled, heading off to bed.

…

My day at work was going okay, except for the fact that the storeowner's son, Mike, kept hitting on me.

I was on a latter putting something on the shelf when I heard a costumer come up behind me, "Welcome to New-" I stopped when I turned and saw Edward standing behind me.

I smiled, "Edward," I said, hugging him.

"Bella," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice, "How's your first day been?"

"Okay," I said as I pulled away, "The owners kid keeps hitting on me though."

I swear he growled. "Where is he now?" he asked.

"Actually, he's over there watching us," I said.

I saw him smirk a little. Then he reached out and put a hand on my waist, pulling me close to him. I raised and eyebrow and I felt my heart beat pick up. "Trust me," he mouthed.

"I brought you lunch, Love," he said loud enough for Mike to hear.

I caught on and smiled, "Oh, you didn't need to do that, Baby," I said.

He kissed my head, "I know," he said.

"You're the best," I said. He smiled. I saw Mike get mad and go to the back of the store.

"Thank you," I said.

Edward laughed, "I guess I'm just the best," he said.

I laughed and hit his chest lightly and he just smiled and handed me a bag of food, "Thanks," I said.

We ate and laughed and then, when my break was over, I saw Mike walk out and look at us. "I should probably get going, Love," Edward said.

I smiled. One, because of this whole plan, and two because he called me Love. "Yeah," I sigh.

"I'll see you later though," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was suppose to be a short kiss, just for show, but then it turned into a deeper, more passionate, kiss.

When we pulled apart we were both breathing hard, just staring into each other's eyes.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I looked at me for a couple minutes then he spoke, "Is Emmett picking you up today?"

"Um," I couldn't remember after that, I couldn't even remember my name! "No, I was going to walk."

"I'll pick you up," he said. Then he turned to leave but stopped at the door, "Bye, Bells," he said.

"Bye, Edward," I said.

….

Later on when I left work Edward was sitting in the parking lot waiting for me. "Hey," I said, getting in.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

It got quiet for a minute…. not a comfortable quiet either. "Bella?" Edward said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you regret that kiss?" he asked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I asked you first," he said.

"No," I said.

"Me neither."

I looked at him, "Really?"

"I want us to be more than friends," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Previously_**

"_Do you regret that kiss?" he asked._

"_Do you?" I asked._

"_I asked you first," he said._

"_No," I said._

"_Me neither."_

_I looked at him, "Really?"_

"_I want us to be more than friends," he said._

**BPOV**

I was quiet for a minute, "You what?" I said softly.

"I don't want to be just friends anymore," he said, "I want to be more than that." I didn't answer right away, "I shouldn't have said anything…"

"I want to be more than friends too," I said.

He looked at me, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm just surprised you do too."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I'm just… plain," I said.

"You are not plain," he said, "You are beautiful, kind, caring, and amazing. I love being with you, and I don't want to be without you. I want to be your boyfriend."

"I want you to be my boyfriend," I said.

"Really?" he said.

I smiled, "Yeah," I said. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

….

Later on I walked into the house with Edward hand in hand. Emmett looked up; "Where we-" He looked at our hands and then looked back and forth between Edward and me.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Emmett said, or since it's Emmett, yelled. I just laughed and Edward wrapped me in his arms more.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

**7 year later  
**

It had been a year since me and Edward finally got together. "Mommy!" My 7-year-old daughter, Hannah, screamed from her room.

I groaned from my bed, "Yes?" I said.

"I'm hungry," she said. I sighed and got out of bed, Edward must've already left for work. I climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Normally I'd make a big breakfast, but I wasn't really feeling up to it this morning, so I just poured some cereal. I placed it on the table and suddenly a sick feeling took over my body.

I ran to the bathroom and threw-up. "Hannah," I said.

"Yeah, Mommy?" she said.

"Can you call Auntie Alice for me please?" I said.

"Okay," she said.

About an hour later I heard the door open. "Bella!" a voice called out.

I groaned, "Hannah!" I yelled, "I said call Alice, not Daddy!"

"Last time you told me that Daddy said to call him if you ever said it again," she said.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Edward came walking into the living room where I was laying on the couch. He kneeled next to me and gave me a soft smile, "Hello, Love," he said.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just don't feel good," I said, "You didn't have to come home, you could've sent Alice or Rose.

"It's fine," he said, kissing my head, "What hurts?"

"Nothing really" I said, "I just feel… sick." He nodded and left for a thermometer.

"No fever," he said, then he looked at me, "Do you think…?"

I knew exactly what he meant. I got up and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a pregnancy test Alice had bought as a joke.

10 minutes later I looked down at the test and saw the little positive sign. I felt tears in my eyes.

I heard a knock on the door, "Bella," Edward said, "Can I come in?"

I reached out and flipped the lock so he could come in. When he walked in he looked over my shoulder at the stick in my hand and I saw his smile in the mirror. Then I turned around and kissed him.

"God I love you," he said.

**(A/N) THE END!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
